


Pool Toys and Pino Noir

by Dragonquillca



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Regina seduces Emma, Regina teases Emma, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-26 08:23:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/963743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonquillca/pseuds/Dragonquillca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Emma gets frustrated by Regina's stubbornness, she decides to ignore the former Queen. But Regina has other plans and starts a few rumors in the process. Steamy SwanQueen within!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pool Toys and Pino Noir

Pool Toys and Pino Noir

**Author's Note: This short, steamy tale was inspired by and is dedicated to

Close Your Eyes, also known around the TwitterVerse as ViaRProxy. The image manip was done by her as well. Many thanks! I hope you enjoy reading this piece as much as I enjoyed writing it. I welcome your feedback.**

"Emma, I am NOT swimming with that ridiculous ... accessory!"

"Regina, it's fun. You remember fun don't you? Besides, you come in whenever Henry is in here."

"Miss Swan, I do not need a toy's help to float!"

"Have you always been this stubborn?"

"Yes, actually, I have."

"Why am I not surprised?" Emma blew an exasperated breath out. She turned her back to the former evil queen and floated away down the pool. She knew how hot the day had become, and she knew how hot Regina was. The question was, who would prove stronger? The former Regal or the sun? When she heard the patio door slide open, she was actually disappointed. She bit back a frown and closed her eyes. She floated in silence but her mind was whirling with the sight of Regina in the black bikini she had worn last week.

Henry had decided he wanted to swim that day, so after waiting the appropriate hour his mother insisted on, he changed into swim trunks and asked Emma to blow up his pool toy. She had inflated the toy and changed into a modest one piece that wouldn't scar the kid too badly. They'd had fun in the water while Regina stayed in a lounge chair soaking up the sun. She had not been so modest, and if anyone had asked Emma, she would have claimed Regina was trying to torture her. She did her very best to not notice Regina's curves that day, but she made a mental promise that the next warm day when Henry was away, she would get Regina in the pool. So here she was, disappointed, alone, but in the pool.

When she heard the patio door slide open again, she ignored it and kept her eyes closed. She heard the water slap against the side of the pool, and hoped, but still kept her eyes shut.

"Emma? Are you going to ignore me all afternoon?"

"I don't know are you going to be stubborn all afternoon?"

"Do I look stubborn to you?"

Emma merely grunted and kept her eyes closed.

"Emma..." Something in Regina's voice had changed. "Look at me..."

She changed direction and continued to float on her back until she could tilt her head toward the maddening brunette. Despite half of her face being in the water, she inclined her head so that she could see what had changed Regina's tune.

She gasped and inhaled a mouthful of water.

Her feet touched the bottom as she coughed up pool water, and after a few more seconds of coughing and choking, she was finally able to get a good look.

Regina sat on one of the steps leading into the pool with the water up to her collarbones, but clearly topless.

"Regina?"

The former Queen held out a glass of red wine and smirked. "Something wrong, Miss Swan?"

"Umm, no, nothing. You .. startled me, that's all."

"You wanted me in the pool, here I am. Would you like some wine?"

Emma walked slowly toward her pool-mate. "Are you...?"

"Naked? Skinny dipping? Yes, I am. Does that bother you?"

"No, not at all. I'm just ... surprised."

"Why? I saw how you looked at me last week. A great many things became clear to me that day, Emma. You could barely control yourself in front of our son. And I admit, your failed attempts to hide the fact that you were admiring me were flattering."

Emma had come close enough that she was able to take the offered wine glass. She frowned when she saw her hand shake slightly.

Regina smiled and leaned her head back, which made her back arch, which drew Emma's attention to what was beneath the water.

Emma drained the wine glass.

"Regina...You're a real tease, you know that!"

"I prefer to think of it as seduction, Miss Swan."

Emma stepped closer. "You know, sometimes it drives me crazy when you say my name like that. And then sometimes..."

Regina opened her eyes and looked at Emma. "You have driven me crazy in one sense or another since you first came to Storybrooke, so I think..." Regina rose off the step, and stepped slowly toward Emma. "I think it is only fair that I return the torture."

Emma watched water sluice off Regina's skin as she came closer. The liquid hugged her every curve, flooded every delicious contour and Emma began to wonder if one's head could explode from want.

As Regina came within arm's reach, Emma lifted her hand to stroke Regina's shoulder.

"No touching, Miss Swan, this is my seduction, and we play by my rules."

Emma swallowed and lowered her hand.

Regina ran a hand up one of Emma's arms with a light touch, slipping easily up sun-warmed skin. Her hand traced the gentle incline of a shoulder and further up Emma's graceful neck. Long fingers tangled in Emma's long blonde hair, and gently guided Emma's head closer for a searing kiss.

The kiss tasted of wine and apples, and faintly of cinnamon. It was persistent and yet gentle, and Emma never wanted it to end. But when Regina pulled away, the look in her eyes conveyed quite clearly that she wanted more.

"Miss Swan..." Her voice was low and quiet, and sexy. "I do believe you are overdressed."

Hearing Regina say her name like that sent a shiver down Emma's spine, and she couldn't get her swimsuit off fast enough.

Regina reached for it and sent it sailing up to the deck with a wet note of finality.

The hand that had once ripped out hearts traced a slow line down Emma's spine, disappearing below the water's surface to cup a smooth cheek. Those same fingers that had enacted a curse slid down a tight thigh and up a smooth hip.

Emma whimpered.

Regina chuckled.

The same hand that had ruined lives slipped gently between Emma Swan's legs and skipped tenderly over a taut bundle of nerves.

Emma's knees began to buckle.

Regina stepped behind her and Emma felt two arms encircle her from behind. Hands splayed over Emma's ribcage, stroking and slipping under the water. Both hands drifted upwards to cup her breasts, palming already hard nipples.

"You should probably sit on the steps before your knees give out, hmm?" Regina walked behind Emma, guiding her to the underwater steps. Once they had reached their destination, Regina put her hands on Emma's shoulders and turned her so that they faced each other once again. A gentle pushing down on her shoulders conveyed the expectation that she was to sit.

Regina leaned to retrieve the wine and refilled Emma's glass. "As I've said, I learned a number of things last week." Regina filled her own glass and then set the bottle on the deck. She took a long drink, watching Emma over the rim of the wineglass. She knew she had the blonde where she wanted her now. She licked her lips slowly and watched Emma's face grow pink. "For instance, I realized you were attracted to me when I caught you repeatedly admiring me." Regina took a step closer and began to run her hand up Emma's right leg, from ankle to thigh.

"You wouldn't have caught me looking if you hadn't been doing the same." Emma's voice was slightly husky with desire.

"That's true. I didn't accept that right away, however. It wasn't until you crept into my dreams that night that I was forced to admit that I am attracted to you as well."

"You are? You did?"

"Mmmnn, indeed. Would you like to know what happened in those dreams, Miss Swan?"

Emma could only nod enthusiastically.

"Well, there was some of this..." Regina positioned herself between Emma's legs, and reached back so that she could lightly scratch her nails all the way from both ankles to both thighs at once.

Emma whimpered again.

Regina's hands curved inward at the same time and both her thumbs stroked over a very sensitive nub.

She brought both hands up again, this time with the backs of her fingers tracing lightly over the tops of Emma's legs, up along her ribcage and up along the swell of her breasts.

"Regina..." Emma ground out her name between clenched teeth, sure she would lose control right there.

"Everything all right, Miss Swan? Are you ill? Should I stop?" Regina lowered her head a fraction and smirked at the effect she was having.

"If you do, I can't be held responsible..." Emma started to say.

Regina interrupted her by slipping her right hand under the water, seeking out Emma's center, while her left hand tangled itself in blonde curls and waves. Regina's lips sought out Emma's and drowned out any further excuses.

All of the stimulation combined was almost too much for the Sheriff, and her hips thrust forward, seeking the release her body craved.

Regina pulled back and studied the naked, frustrated woman in front of her. "Need something, Dear?"

Emma could only breathe roughly, she was beyond words now. When she began to get off the step, Regina spoke again,

"As much as I think we could properly scandalize the neighbors by having you screaming in my pool, the work involved in changing the water is quite extensive. Perhaps we'd better continue our recreation upstairs."

Emma stood up quickly and bolted for the patio door, intent on getting upstairs as quickly as possible.

Regina followed at a safer pace, after locking the doors for peace of mind.

The peace did not last very long. Whispers circulated for days afterward about the screams that rippled from the Mayoral mansion.

Some speculated that Regina was up to her old tricks again.

Some theorized that she was perfecting a new curse.

Somehow no one suspected she had actually seduced Sheriff Emma Swan.

Somehow no one noticed that Sheriff Emma Swan walked differently for days afterward.

Except Sheriff Emma Swan.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this tale, I invite you to visit my blog, Words and Worlds at https://dragonquillca.wordpress.com/ where you can find short forays into more fiction and sometimes tidbits on expected slices of the human experience.


End file.
